Mon amour impossible
by Sakki-chan
Summary: Ella, una futura reina, los cuales, sus padres ofrecieron su castidad a los dioses, a cambio de la protección, él, su amor prohibido en la que ambos se desean...
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic: "Mon amour impossible"

Prólogo

Por Sakki- Chan

_Si aquel reencuentro no hubiese sucedido... Talvez sería feliz... Talvez, solo, si aquel recuerdo que tenía vívido en mi memoria, hubiese cambiado. _

_ Olía los cerezos con esa fragancia que tanto me gustaba. Me parecía mucho a ellas. Flotaba en el viento buscando a alguien que lo reemplazara. Pero nunca lo encontré. Ni nunca lo encontraré. Ya no existe salvación para mi alma. Y lo que más me molesta es, que la de él, tampoco será redimida. _

_ Nuestro amor fue pasional y duró poco. Pero creo que vivimos más intensamente que algunas parejas de casados en los que su matrimonio dura, cincuenta mil millones de años. Lo amé. Lo amo. Y lo amaré. Justamente, esa es mi debilidad. Me enamoré perdidamente de su cuerpo, su rostro y su espíritu. Pero más que nada de su manera de ver las cosas. _

_ Primer error: _

_ Nunca le dije esto._

_ Ni cuando tuvimos sexo. Nunca. Me sentiría demasiado humillada si él lo supiese, quizás se sentiría el dueño del mundo al saber que aquella mujer que tanto se le negó, cayó finalmente por él. Aquella reina de duro corazón, que parecía inflexible. _

_ Ahora, me he enterado, que está obligado a casarse. Y se separó de mí. Hace muchos años. Cuando aún éramos jóvenes, demasiado. Demasiados jóvenes, para ser amantes tan vehementes como lo fuimos. Algo que me encantaba de él era su aroma a salvaje pasión que emitían sus cabellos. Jamás intercalamos una sola palabra a parte de mis involuntarias y gimoteadas frases, clamando por él. _

_ Bastó con verlo, para que aquella química nos entorpeciera. Nos volvimos tontos. Mal, muy mal. _

_ Segundo error: _

_El cegarme. _

_ Ahora, ya no me importa nada. Ni siquiera alcanzo los veinticinco. Sucedió eso, cuando apenas teníamos dieciséis. Tantos años separados y lo vuelvo a encontrar. Y ahora, me topo con que es, nada menos y nada más que el heredero del reino, con el cual nos aliamos para vencer al enemigo. _

_ Tercer error: _

_No olvidar este sentimiento. _

_ Ahora, que tengo que verlo todos los días de esta inoportuna vida, sin cesar. Con su esposa. Soportándolo todo. Sin siquiera desquitarme, mis padres, desde cuando yo era muy pequeña le ofrecieron mi castidad a los dioses, para salvar el reino. _

_ ¿Cómo pedirme eso? Supuestamente castidad, ya que con él, perdí todo el pudor que se me fue otorgado. Y es imposible que me case. Por eso me indujeron a él. _

_ Porque no encontraba amor, en ningún lado. ¿Tanto sacrificio, para ser al final, infeliz? ¿Tanto sacrificio, para ser lo que soy? _

_ Jamás pensé que alguien como él, sería heredero de mi alianza. Demasiado falso. Porque aunque me cueste admitirlo, es falso. Me ama y en frente de todos, finge que no. Besa a su esposa, imaginando que soy yo. _

_ Cuarto error:_

_ Saber que aún me desea, tanto como yo a él. _

_Y se le nota. Demasiado. Me mira más de lo normal, y hasta yo me he dado cuenta. Y confieso que me gusta saberlo. Saber que desea ingresar a mis aposentos y hacerme una vez más, suya. Conocer que cuando toma a su mujer, piensa en mí. _

_ Que no me ha olvidado. Que me desea. Que me desea. _

_ Quinto Error: _

_Yo también lo extraño. _

_Mi almohada lo ha extrañado casi tanto como yo. Mis sábanas lo han añorado como mi alma clama por su vida. Mi cuerpo, extraña sus caricias, sus dulces y tormentosos mimos, que me volvían loca. _

_Y mi último y más grave error de todos, el número seis: _

_ Conocer que mi amor, pasión, o como este sentimiento se llame, es imposible. _

_Él es un hombre casado, y yo, una mujer "casta" destinada a ser reina, que jamás podrá tener pareja. _

_Si tan solo... él... me librara de esto... Shaoran... ayúdame... _

Notas de la autora:

Este fic está obviamente en R, por razones, que serán expuestas en el siguiente capítulo. Lamento que sea muy corto, pero para muestra basta un botón. ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Bueno, el fic nos es billete de 100 para que le guste a todos... " He tratado de dar lo mejor de m Espero que les haya agradado. Es una idea, completamente original, así que tiene derechos reservados. Por ahí, un pajarito me contó que mi fic "Ambiciones" estaba siendo publicado con el mismo título, todo igual, excepto, sin mi nombre y sin mi autorización en una página web, que prefiero omitir comentarios. Por favor, si algunos de ustedes quiere publicar algunos de mis fics en su página, háganlo pidiendo mi autorización, que no muerdo.... Otra cosa, sería, que CCS no me pertenece.

Bye

Sakki- Chan


	2. Solo puedo mirarte

Fanfic: "Mon amour impossible"

Capítulo 1: "Solo puedo mirarte"

Por Sakki- Chan

_Si no sintiera nada en mi corazón, ni mucho menos esta presión, todo estaría bien. Sé controlarme a mí mismo y a pesar de la adversidad, sé mantener la calma. O por lo menos físicamente. _

_Mi alma, está inquieta. Como nunca. Estoy tan cerca de ti y tan lejos. Te amo tanto y tan ciegamente. Y no puedo evitarlo. Mi cara seria denota que mis ojos viajan alrededor de tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sufro tanto? Porque es el precio de ser como soy. _

_Soy el rey del país vecino. Tengo dinero, sirvientes, trono, poder, incluso tengo una esposa, pero no te tengo a ti. _

_Y lamento que yo no sea el que te tenga, pero también me consuela, el simple hecho de saber que nadie te tocará. Nunca como yo lo hice. Y soy egoísta porque debería desear tu felicidad, pero no la deseo. Desearía que fueses feliz solo a mi lado. _

_Me he enterado de algo que no me agrada para nada. Nunca pensé que tu padre pensase así. Al subir al trono, fuiste ofrecida, por la castidad, pureza y belleza que posees. O poseías. Porque me enorgullezco de haberle quitado a tus dioses, su ofrenda. _

_¿Y cuál es esa noticia que no me gusta? Han decidido, desposarte con otro rey, de un país lejano. Del oeste. Ofrecerte a cambio de la paz. Y al entregarte, los tres reyes, haremos un solo país con una sede, en el mío. Eso ya no me importa más. _

_Me hierve la sangre, el saber que serás feliz, lejos de mis dominios, lejos de mi alcance, lejos de mi toque. Pero más que nada, lejos de mi protección. _

_He averiguado discretamente, lo que ha sucedido entre tú y ese individuo. Él ha quedado prendado de tu belleza. Al igual que yo, y al igual que todos los hombres de la Corte. De tu inteligencia. Lo has dejado maravillado. Y él no se puede olvidar de ti. Atraviesa lo mismo que yo. _

_No puedo olvidarme de ti y tu aroma. De tu piel más blanca que la nieve y de tus ojos verdes esmeraldas, que me cautivaron desde que tengo memoria. _

_Yo nací para amarte y eso lo sé ahora. Y la furia, emana en mí, al saber que ese hombre también te tendrá. Mi más grande error fue el negarme para casarme contigo. _

_Recuerdo claramente, aquel día en que tu padre me ofreció casarme contigo en un futuro, antes de que decidieran ofrecerte a los "dioses" o a aquel hombre. Teníamos quince. Y por una estúpida pelea, que habíamos tenido, dije que no. Perdí la oportunidad más grande de mi vida. Mi felicidad, se me escapó de las manos en ese día._

_No sabía que no te iba tener para mí, solo. Solo me causas dolor. Sufrir y más sufrir. Recuerdos brotan en mi memoria, recuerdos de aquella perfección que irradias y esa sonrisa, que por volver a verla dedicada a mí, me lanzaría desde la torre más alta del lugar. _

_Estoy alistándome para ir a la presentación del sujeto. No lo conozco. Ni siquiera lo quiero ver. Hoy será la presentación de él y mañana su compromiso. _

_ Vestirme de gala, para ir a entregarte... _

La poderosa presencia del Rey se dio a conocer por la cantidad de reverencias que recibía. Era uno de los invitados de honor. ¡Qué ironía!

Su ceño estaba más acentuado que de costumbre y junto con él, venía su joven esposa, que tendría la misma edad que él. Su piel algo morena y para contrastarla unos bellos ojos grises y con cabello muy corto, sin ningún mechón de más. Muy sobria y parecía seria.

Ambos ocuparon sus lugares, esperando a que la pareja agasajada apareciera. El antiguo rey y la reina, padres de Sakura, ocuparon sus respectivos lugares junto a la joven pareja de reyes, los Li.

Toda la corte se encontraba en el amplio salón, el más grande de todo el palacio.

Shaoran esperaba con angustia el momento en que aquel tipo, que le arrebataría al amor de su vida, entrase por esa puerta dorada. Apretaba fuertemente su cetro, mientras su esposa lo miraba interrogante.

**_ -"Shaoran... ¿Te encuentras bien?" _** Le preguntó suavemente en un susurro, haciéndolo despertar de su trance. Él solo asintió. Estaba nervioso y sobre todo, tenía coraje. Demasiado.

La mujer no se dio por satisfecha, pero no dijo nada más.

Una real presencia se dio a conocer en el salón. Todos estaban en sus lugares, esperando la llegada del rey.

Era un hombre, galante, de bellas facciones y perfecta compostura. Alto y de complexión firme y entrenada. Cabello castaño claro y ojos miel. Con una breve sonrisa en su rostro que solo lo hacía ver más elegante.

Obviamente, no era oriental. Hizo una reverencia a los anteriores reyes y mostró una fría mirada hacia Shaoran, la cual él supo responder.

Toda la corte aplaudió hasta que él tomó asiento, en el lugar de anfitrión. Pero aún faltaba la reina. Sakura.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, ésta se presentó casi inmediatamente, después de la llegada del anterior.

La gente se quedó atónita por la vestimenta que usaba la hermosa reina. Sus cabellos tan largos, hasta el final de su cintura, más dorados que nunca y con pequeños rizos. Su corona era pequeña pero sumamente preciosa, y llevaba una gran capa verde, en su espalda, que cubría el esbelto vestido, que cargaba. Sus manos eran forradas por unos hermosos guantes, y su sonrisa era más brillante que nunca.

_ '¿Por qué la abandoné? ¿Por qué tuve que dejarla?'_ Pensó Shaoran para sí mismo, reprochándose la situación en que ahora estaba.

Sintió la dulce mirada de ella sobre él y simplemente sonrió, muy levemente.

Por lo menos, ahora, podría verla, ya que la sede de la Alianza estaba, en su propio reino. Su mirada era más dulce que de costumbre, y exclusivamente reservada para ella. Nunca le brindó ni le brindaría, a su esposa, una sonrisa así como a ella.

**_ -"Queridos reyes y nobles, nos hemos reunido, especialmente para brindarle la belleza de nuestro reino, a uno de nuestros más grandes rivales, para que aquella infinita discordia quede en el pasado y podamos disfrutar de la paz" _**

Comenzó el Padre de Sakura. La muchacha sonrió con nostalgia al oír esa frase, que tanto le dolía. La "belleza" a la que otorgarían sería ella misma. Ni en su posición como reina, podría, dejar de ser manipulada por sus padres.

Shaoran apretó el puño y frunció su ceño, imperceptiblemente.

Pronto, se hicieron escuchar los alaridos de los presentes. El hombre antes mencionado, se sentó de nuevo en su trono y la palabra fue concedida al rey inglés.

**_ -"Querido reino... Mi alianza será eterna... Todo mi reino está cansado de esa terrible guerra a la que hemos estado ligados," _** Tomó una breve pausa y observó a su futura esposa. "**_Solo porque me han brindado a la mujer más bella que jamás he visto" _** Sakura se sonrojó levemente.

Shaoran, enfurecía cada vez más, aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Cerró los ojos, evocando aquel hermoso recuerdo... en la primavera, de cuando tenían 15 años de existencia.

** Flash Back &&&**

_ -"¡Espera!... ¡No corras tan rápido! ¡Cargas un vestido! ¡Sakura!" No importaba que él suplicase, la muchacha seguía corriendo sin detenerse. _

_ Llegaron a un valle, en donde solo se encontraba la naturaleza, y ellos. Habían cerezos por doquier, justo donde ella se detuvo. _

_ -"¿Qué sucede?" Le preguntó al temeroso de que se haya lastimado, por andar corriendo con un vestido tan pesado, descalza y con todas sus joyas puestas. _

_ -"Aquí... Nos dimos nuestro primer beso... ¿Lo recuerdas?" Dijo con voz tan suave que a penas se le podía escuchar. El muchacho quedo atónito ante el recuerdo de ella. Solo asintió. _

_ -"Teníamos... diez años..." Dijo suavemente. Sakura también asintió y se volteó para ver el rostro de aquel chico que amaba más que a su propia vida. _

_ La muchacha sonrió deslumbradoramente. Y se acercó a él sutilmente. Ambos se miraron tiernamente, y luego se unieron en un tierno beso. Que poco a poco se tornó en uno apasionado. _

_ La luna estaba ubicada en el ángulo más perfecto... Ambos eran alumbrados por ella. Los sutiles clamados de la muchacha, eran escuchados. Los cerezos eran sus confidentes, esta vez, en su secreto de amor. _

_ El joven lentamente despojó a la muchacha de sus prendas Y ambos quedaron completamente desnudos a la luz de la luna. _

_ Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y profundos alcanzando un balance perfecto. A vehemencia y locura se posesionó, de los cuerpos excitados de ambos. _

_ Pero más que nada aún no habían descubierto, totalmente, sus sentimientos. Aunque sus corazones ya los sabían. _

_ Por primera vez, que habían finalizado con este tema. Nunca habían pasado de esos besos apasionados que siempre les arrebataba la respiración. _

_ Shaoran, lentamente introdujo en ella el miembro de su pasión, con su sumo cuidado, al ver la leve expresión de dolor que ésta emitía. Pero justo antes de llegar al tope y por fin dejarla sin virginidad y convertirla totalmente en su mujer..._

_ -"Saku... ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?" La muchacha lo besó muy dulcemente. Eso quería decir sí. _

_ Ambos sabían lo peligroso de sus acciones, el riesgo y en el problema que se estaban metiendo. Desafiaban a los dioses, de su época, que vigilaban a sus respectivos reinos... Sakura, había sido otorgada a los dioses por esa belleza increíble que poseía. Y por su castidad. ¿Qué castigo recibirían?_

_ Y muy tranquilamente, se acoplaron, uno al otro. Llevaban un mismo ritmo y sus corazones latían en un mismo compás... _

** Flash Back &&&**

Pero eso lo llevó a un mayor descubrimiento. Esa mujer que estaba siendo ofrecida por una paz sobre un reino que también se aliarían para vencer definitivamente al enemigo.

Aquel descubrimiento, era, más bien un recuerdo. Que a pesar del paso del tiempo, aún mantenía latente en su corazón. Recordaba a Sakura, cuando recién la había conocido. Cuando a penas tenía seis años. Era difícil conservar una memoria tan perfecta, pero era un momento demasiado especial como para olvidar.

** Flash Back &&&**

_ Era un día triste de otoño, con las hojas de todos los árboles, atravesando sus descalzos pies. Miraba a cada una de las personas de la corte extranjera atravesar sin más cuidado por el parque que se encontraba poblado por muy pocas personas. _

_ El niño no era más reconocido. No había sido presentado ante todo el reino, y menos a los cortesanos, solo los reyes lo conocían. Era la tercera vez en la semana que se escapaba de las clases otorgadas por el mismísimo rey. _

_ No le gustaban las reglas y siempre que podía las rompía. Su mirada ambarina se deslizaba junto con una particular hoja. Recorría grandes magnitudes, en pocos segundos, así que para poder alcanzarla tuvo que correr. Tal vez sus reales ropas se ensuciarían pero por aquella hoja que aún se conservaba verde, podría atravesar un charco de lodo... con su corona puesta. _

_ El real muchacho, quedó maravillado por el paisaje que se le presentó. Llegó a un valle y luego pudo ver el lugar, repletos de cerezos en flor, a pesar de ser otoño. _

_ Y lo más curioso, fue, encontrar a una niña, tal vez de su misma edad, en posición de meditación. Sus manitas estaban algo sucias al igual que sus mejillas. Su mirada estaba cerrada y tenía los cabellos muy cortos y muy claros. Llevaba ropas sencillas, así que no sería de la realeza. _

_ Lentamente se acercó y provocó que ella abriera sus ojos con algo de molestia. _

_ -"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la muchacha, como si lo conociera. _

_ El pequeño la miró con extrañeza. _

_ -"Nada... ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti?" La niña asintió mientras sonreía. _

_ -"Debes saber quién soy yo" Dijo como si más fuera una afirmación para sí misma. _

_ -"Y tú debes saber quién soy yo" Contestó, para hacerle saber que si le había escuchado. _

_ La niña sonrió más fervientemente. _

_ -"¿Sabes leer mentes? Porque yo sí puedo" El niño también sonrió. _

_ -"¿Sabes mover las cosas con ella? Porque yo sí puedo" Comentó con el mismo tono de breve arrogancia de la niña, refiriéndose a su habilidad de mover las cosas con la mente, alguna clase de telepatía. _

_ -"¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" La niñita sonreía mucho, algo no muy acostumbrado a verse en el mundo oscuro en el que vivía. _

_ -"Soy un tonto" Se dijo así mismo, pero refiriéndose a que, quizás nunca se debió haberse acercado a esa extraña niña. _

_ -"Bueno, Soyuntonto, es un gusto conocerte" Dijo la pequeña, sin ninguna intención de burlarse, y caer en cuenta que era bastante despistada. Extendió su manito al peregrino esperando por su respuesta. _

_ -"Soy Sakura" El niño suspiró pesadamente. De verdad que esa niña era una tonta. _

_ -"Soy Shaoran" _

_-"Pensé que te llamabas Soyuntonto" El niño la miró de nuevo y sonrió... Era muy especial aquella niña..._

**Flash Back &&&**

Una voz conocida y algo grave, le hizo regresar a la realidad. Su dura realidad.

**_-"Shaoran... ¿Podrías hacer el brindis, en honor a los futuros casados?" _** Le preguntaba el antiguo rey. Shaoran apenas y si había manifestado su ira... Ahora lo haría....

&&& Continuará...

Ok, Ok...

Ya sé que me he tardado un siglo en actualizar, todos mis fics, pero ahora, tengo más... ya son siete... creo.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Saben que me ha sucedido una pequeña anécdota en este fic. Soñé que ya había publicado los 18 capítulos, y solo me faltaba el final. Así que ya tengo craneado el final...

Bueno, francamente no esperaba tener tanto público en el capítulo pasado, nunca esperé que todas aquellas personas que me conocen por mis otros fics (especialmente ambiciones) me apoyaran tanto con este fic, que por supuesto tenga una continuación. Es primordial que algo tan bueno como esto tenga una continuación y a demás yo avisaré si algún día haré un fic "ONE SHOT". Pero ese quedará para el final de mi carrera como escritora aspirante. Aunque este fic irá mucho más largo que los demás. Me alegra mucho que todas aquellas personas me apoyen con mis alocadas ideas... y espero no defraudarlas.

Vamos a la sinopsis del fic.

Como todos pudimos ver en el capítulo anterior, Sakura revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y ahora, cómo es el relajo? Primero, sus padres la ofrecieron por su "castidad" y luego... la casan con ¿Un tipejo? Lo que sucede es que, Para calmar la paz... Los "Dioses" han cambiado de parecer... y pues han ofrendado a su "hija" a cambio de paz...

Segundo punto por aclarar.

Shaoran... ¿¿¿CASADO??? Ya sé, ya sé--- Esa idea... ¡¡¡LA ODIO!!! Pero es indispensable. But don't worry...

¿Por qué he elegido que ambos sean reyes? Pues ya estaba cansada de lo típico... y porque me han dejado tantos reviews les adelanto algo...

_ Sakura y Shaoran tienen un apasionado encuentro hasta que alguien los interrumpe. Pero eso no significa que no hayan terminado con su "asunto"... Sakura, se casa... _

_ Shaoran muy arrepentido de haberla dejado... Sakura en su noche de bodas... _

Espero que obtenga el mismo apoyo en el próximo capítulo.

Ya que adoro a mis fics, más que a nada en el mundo... no puedo correr los riesgos, creo que para estas alturas, ya sabrás que el rumor corre con más fuerza. No se puede hacer un "chat" con los reviewers. Mil disculpas, ya que ustedes saben que me encanta contestarlos, y por esto, he decidido ser muy breve. Solo ubicaré sus nombres agradeciendo, y si me han hecho alguna pregunta del fic, la contestaré. Pero generalmente, digo un millón de gracias a todos y que los estimo mucho.

Algo que me he dado cuenta, es que todos piden que actualice "Ambiciones" Je, je. No se preocupen, he estado un poquito ocupada con mis cosas, pero, prometo que la actualización no pasa de esta semana.

**_ Nena05000, Sakura-Card-C, Trinity, Blanca, Serena, Li- Saku-Chan, Ciliegia, Ann Qu, crystal-dono, ale-chan, Kiana, Deme!! La Nocturna, Crystal-Fire, saku-696, yarumi-san, Lian Lai, Yashi-mgj, aleirbagpotter, anaí, k­­­­rlita, mafeh, Sakura Ika. _**

Millón de gracias a ustedes, y lamento no poderle contestar, pero en la próxima actualización, seguramente lo haré.


	3. Lujuria

Fanfic: "Mon amour impossible"

Capítulo 2: "Lujuria"

Por Sakki Chan

La bella figura de la mujer, su seriedad y su olor podían demostrar el ánimo que llevaba consigo. Algo difícil de creer. Sus pensamientos no podían ser más retorcidos y vehementes. El aire que respiraba era vehemente. La oscuridad solo era su cómplice. Estaba sola en esa enorme habitación en la espera de alguien. Alguien que llegaría muy tarde esa noche. Alguien que llevaría a cabo todos sus más fervientes deseos. Esa misma persona con la que compartió casi toda su vida, esperando por ser de él.

Su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se reflejaba en el espejo uno majestuoso, que era de esperarse, al ser ella la heredera de todo el palacio. Talvez el destino le tendió una trampa, pero esta vez, ella misma se aseguraría de que fuera esta ocasión, el destino el que tuviese que caer.

Algo tan trivial y contradictorio, es imposible, de inclusive manejar. De poder pensar con claridad, algo que ella seguramente no estaba haciendo. Que nunca hizo y que nunca hará. Si el tema evidentemente, es _Shaoran Li. _

Sus ojos se iluminan al solo recuerdo de su primera, segunda y un millón de veces al haber compartido _todo_ con aquel chico, que ahora era un hombre, al parecer mucho más apasionado de lo que recordaba.

Lo esperaría. Si pudiese toda su vida. Aunque trágicamente, no tenía toda la vida para esperarlo. Mañana se casaría. _Mañana. _

No había ninguna razón, para ser infeliz, siendo quién era. ¿Verdad? No había motivo para ser infeliz, al soñar todas las noches con él, en un encuentro tan apasionado. Aunque su sueño siempre despertaría, sudada y anhelante de más.

Cubrió su cuerpo, con una delicada seda, dejando algo para la imaginación. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta muy baja. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje.

Hoy había sido un día de pesadilla, Un día horrible, especialmente por el compromiso.

No podía decir que el hombre era feo o desagradable, más bien, era deseable y muy inteligente, pero Shaoran era...

De improviso, alguien entró en su habitación, sin siquiera tocar antes de entrar. Hoy había pedido, que quitasen la guardia de su dormitorio, alegando que estaría bien, y que sabía defenderse sola. Volteó su cara hacia su intruso, para encontrarse con él. Una leve sonrisa, se presentó en su rostro, y con paso lento pero firme, avanzó hacia él.

La fisonomía del hombre, pareció relajarse ante la sonrisa de ella. Seguía, aún recargado en la pared, esperando a que ella hiciera su avance. Pero antes, decidió hacerla sufrir, tan solo un poco, así como ella mismo había hecho hoy, temprano.

Se había besado en frente de toda la realeza y la corte, con el sujeto ése. Justo en el momento en que él, colocó el anillo en su dedo, ella le besó.

-"¿Debería estar una dama como usted, así vestida, en frente de un caballero?" La pregunta le cayó como balde de agua helada. La joven se congeló y detuvo su avance.

De repente, sintió como que debía tener la más gruesa de las telas, alrededor de todo su cuerpo, experimentando por primera vez la vergüenza de su vestimenta. Pero a pesar de eso, no se dejó tomar de tonta.

-"Pensé que hacía un poco de calor en MI habitación... A demás que los caballeros, no entran sin advertirse" Dijo comenzando a enojarse.

Shaoran solo pudo burlarse de la cara de molestia de ella. Era por demás divertido, verla enojada.

-"Deberías saber que te anduve buscando por todo el palacio" Dijo cambiando su voz a una ronca y seductiva. Sakura, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-"No comprendo el motivo de tu búsqueda, aquí no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte" Comentó con un tono frío pero muy bien calculado.

-"Creo que debemos sellar cuentas pendientes... Su Majestad" Le dijo, recalcando específicamente esas palabras.

-"No hay cuentas entre tú y yo más que una alianza por la paz... El pasado es historia" Okay, ya estaba bastante enojada. No le agradaba cuando Shaoran creía tener la razón o el derecho de apoderarse de ella.

-"Entonces... creo que mi presencia en el lugar es vana" Dijo acercándose, muy peligrosamente. Primero, retiró, su cabello de la espalda y comenzó a besar desde la nuca hasta sus hombros, provocándole, muchas nuevas sensaciones y reviviendo, algunas antiguas.

-"No... N-no..." Susurró muy delicadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos como por un impulso.

-"¿No qué, Sakura?" Le dijo victoriosamente y con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. Simplemente se dejó llevar por los besos del hombre

-"No-o... te vaya-s..." Volvió a susurrar. Shaoran sonrió aún más, y comenzó a propinarle besos más apasionados, mientras que sus manos, intentaban pasarse por debajo de la tela, a tocar sus pechos. Ella se aferraba más y más... colocó su mano derecha en el cuello del hombre, para tener de dónde sostenerse, ya que sentía que sus piernas eran débiles y que en cualquier instante podría desmayarse.

-"¿Y qué obtengo a cambio... Sakura?" Ella lentamente, abrió sus ojos. Y sonrió un poco.

-"Todo lo que tú quieras... lobito..." Dijo. Shaoran, continuó con su avance, provocando que esta vez, saliera un leve gemido de los labios de la muchacha. Lentamente, ella se volteó, para poder encararlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y sonrieron. Un beso, suave, recordando, utilizando aquella memoria, que todavía tenían de sus caricias.

Y en medio de los besos, Shaoran no había olvidado el desplante por parte de ella.

Se separó tan bruscamente, que incluso asustó a Sakura. Todavía la tenía atrapada por la cintura, y la acercó más fuertemente, obligándola a que se acercara y sintiera la fuerza que él ejercía sobre ella.

-"¿Quieres más?" Le preguntó a milímetros de separación. La joven se relamió los labios a sí misma, buscando una respuesta que obviamente quedaba de más. Shaoran la vio torturada... y solo pudo formar una sonrisa malévola y algo burlona.

-"No entiendo tu actitud Shaoran, nunca me has tratado así, ni siquiera cuando estás molesto..." Y fue a partir de esa frase, en que se dio cuenta del por qué de la actitud del hombre. Estaba absoluta y positivamente...

-"Si quieres más, entonces deberías... pedírselo a él... ¿no?"

_Celoso..._

Sakura solo rió en su interior... ¿Li Shaoran celoso? Ése, definitivamente, era un espectáculo digno de ver. Ella, se aferró más a él... Solo para notar cierto bulto en su entrepierna...

-"Bueno... Parece que vos también me necesitas..." Dijo, tocándole con su fina mano, por el exterior de la prenda utilizada, para que él notase, que ella se había percatado.

Shaoran, la besó impulsivamente mientras comenzaba a despojarla de sus "vestimentas". No había ni llegado a la cama, hasta que todos los ropajes, estuviesen fuera de sus órbitas normales, y por eso, el lugar más cercano fue una pared. Ella levantó sus piernas, y las enroscó en la cintura de él, mientras éste le daba una buen tratado asus pechos.

Recorrió, todo el montículo. Lo lamió primero y luego, atrajo con sus dientes el botón para morderlo sin compasión, causándole un grito incontrolado, por la sorpresa de sus actos.

-"¡¡¡Shao-oran!!!" Éste, no se detuvo ni siquiera a mirarla. Cuando se sintieron listos, él introdujo en ella su miembro, creando su soporte la pared mientras la besaba en los labios, tan apasionado.

No existía ninguna duda, ella sería de él, por siempre, y SOLO de él. No permitiría, que ella se fuese con él, lejos de su alcance, aunque talvez, él mismo fuera testigo de esa vida que llevaría con ese hombre.

Lo odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

-"Sakura... Ven conmigo..." Dijo en medio del acto, llamando la atención inmediata de su mujer.

-"..." Al notar que ella no iba a decir nada, él prosiguió.

-"Ven conmigo... No te vayas con él... sé mi mujer... quiero que seas mía... de nadie más..." Le dijo con voz entrecortada. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente, ante la magnitud de los actos y de las palabras de Shaoran. Pero era mejor no arruinar, el fabuloso momento, y dejar la conversación para después...

-"Soy tuya... así que calla..." Cerró los ojos y se entregó a la pasión.

El hombre la miró, por largo rato, viéndola como ella disfrutaba de su compañía... La deseaba pero más que nada, sentí recorrer una vertiente por todo su cuerpo, que no era normal.

Esto, ya no era un simple deseo, esto, es más... Cada vez que la veía desnuda sentía que su excitación creciese. Lujuria, una pasión incontrolable.

La amaba y la deseaba. Necesitaba de ella, y cada vez que estaba con su mujer, veía en su lugar a Sakura. Cada beso, cada caricia era dedicada a ella... Y algo que lo atormentaba era que ella encontrase en brazos de alguien más esa pasión o ese mismo calor que él le brindaba.

Pero temía más que a la mismísima muerte, que ella lo olvidara, y para siempre. Que encontrase el placer, en brazos de ese hombre.

Aunque talvez esa frase, fuese insignificante para ella, para él significaba mucho. EL hecho de que aquella imponente mujer, esté doblegada antes el yugo de su ardiente pasión, era un hecho increíble simple y sublime.

-"¿Estás segura...?" Le dijo mientras volvía asaltar sus labios.

Ella asintió fervientemente.

-"Dí que me deseas..." Exigió mientras emitía más fuertemente contra ella.

-"Te-e deseo... Shaoran..." La mujer abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de él. Pronto, llegarían al clímax.

-"Dí que me necesitas..."

Las persistentes exigencias del hombre, hacían y provocaban en ambos, más y más excitación. Ella, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, sorprendiéndole, y provocando un pequeño gemido de él.

-"Te necesito... Shaoran..."

-"Di que me amas..."

Quizá, una cosa muy fácil de decir, pero muy dura de hacer. Nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos, y aunque muchas veces se hacía evidente, jamás diría algo a no ser que estuviera segura de que su sentimiento era correspondido.

-"Sólo si tú lo dices" Le dijo en una voz ronca, y muy suave.

El punto final llegó, y por un momento todo dio vuelta, la habitación parecía inmensa, y ambos colapsaron en medio de un beso...

-"¡Te amo!" Dijeron en el preciso momento.

Las puertas sonaron, alguien del otro lado intentaba abrirlas, para después percatarse que estaban cerradas.

-"¡¡Sakura, abre la puerta es urgente!!" Se escuchó la voz, de su amiga Tomoyo. Una de sus principales consejeras, fiel, y que siempre había sido su soporte.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, para después darse un beso, y corriendo a vestirse de nuevo.

-"¡¡Ya voy!! ¡¡Espera, estaba dándome un baño!!" Mintió. La mujer parecía impaciente por entrar a la habitación.

-"¡¡Escóndete en el baño!! "Le dijo a Shaoran mientras le lanzaba su ropa y éste se encerraba en la habitación del aseo.

Cuando vio que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, abrió la puerta y sonrió a su interlocutora.

-"¿Y? ¿Llamabas?" Le dijo como si nada a su compañera.

-"Creí haber oído voces... ¿Hay alguien aquí, que yo conozca?" Dijo levantando una de sus delgadas cejas.

-"¿Voces? ¡¡No!! ¡Estaba cantando! Ya sabes... No puedo evitarlo..." Rió nerviosa. Tomoyo solo levantó una ceja y asintió.

-"Tu padre quiere verte, alega que es importante" Y se marchó. Sakura respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras veía a un vestido Shaoran.

-"Parece que cierta consejera ya sabe todo... ¿O me equivoco?" Comentó Shaoran mientras miraba fijamente a ella.

-"No, pero sospecha... ya sabes como es Tomoyo... siempre intentando saber algo más..." Suspiró. Acomodó sus cabellos en una coleta más alta y dejó algunos mechones.

-"Entonces tendré que irme... Supongo que el asunto también me concierne a mí... Después de todo mañana será tu boda..." Las palabras salieron gruesas de su garganta y por más que trató, no pudo contener la rabia en su tono de voz.

Sakura solo sonrió internamente.

-"Hoy... me dijiste que me amabas... Nunca lo habías hecho...Shaoran" Él, que tenía la mirada gacha, listo para marcharse, la levantó inesperadamente, buscando los ojos de ella que por desgracia estaban cerrados.

-"Tú tampoco me lo habías dicho..." Comentó, como punto final de la discusión. Pero ella continuó.

-"Entonces, ahora que lo sé... que sé que soy correspondida... Me costará más fingir..." Dijo como para sí misma. Solo escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

-"Nos veremos después de esta reunión..." Y un portazo. Sakura solo atinó a sonreír un poco, era un hecho, el que Shaoran se enojase.

Definitivamente, Shaoran, no había cambiado en _nada..._

&&&

-"¡¡Shaoran!! Te he estado buscando... ¿Dónde te has metido?" Preguntó la mujer de bellos ojos.

-"En ningún lado en especial... Solo recordando..." Le dijo con una semi- sonrisa.

-"Sabrás que hay una reunión con el padre de la reina..." Comentó algo dudosa.

-"Sí, me cambiaré de ropa y en seguida bajo" Y cerró la puerta de su baño. La mujer de ojos grises, miró interrogativa a Shaoran. Estaba limpio, no traía ninguna mancha en sus ropas, ni olía a mujer...

-"Bueno... talvez solo sea mi imaginación" Exclamó Kai, después de revisarlo muy bien.

&&&

Ya llevaban horas de horas, reunidos los cinco, mirándose los unos a los otros, y suspirando.

-"¿Y qué deberemos hacer entonces, Eriol?" Preguntó Shaoran algo impaciente. Sakura lo miró de reojo, mientras que el inglés solo sonreía.

-"Tú como mago, deberías conocer cuáles serían los efectos, de esta guerra si llegase a nuestro territorio" Exclamó disgustada Tomoyo.

En la presente sala, estaban los de confianza, Eriol, un gran mago y amigo de la infancia de Shaoran y Sakura. Tomoyo, una gran hechicera, con poder espiritual, amiga y conocida de Sakura, y principal consejera del reino. Sakura, Shaoran, y Kai-Tsé.

Hace un par de minutos, el padre de Sakura, Fujitaka, había abandonado la sala con el rey inglés, Jonnes.

-"Podríamos solucionar esto si hiciéramos un acuerdo con los reyes del reino vecino y..." Sakura fue rotundamente interrumpida por la voz de Shaoran.

-"Ya hicimos eso una vez y terminaste casándote con ese bestia... Y a demás no tenemos más reinas que ofrecer" La furia de ambos emergió en frente de todo el mundo. Los demás, solo quedaron perplejos por la discusión de ambos.

-"¡¡Shaoran!! ¡Sé que eres mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a permitir que me trates de esa manera!" Levantó su voz ella.

-"¿Ah sí? ¡¡Yo no te he gritado!! ¡Es más, si lo haría tendría todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo porque TÚ eres como una hermana menor para mí!!" Gritó. (¡¡Qué mentiroso!!!)

-"¡¡¡Pero no lo soy, así que trátame como si fuera una extraña!! ¡¡No me importa!!!"

-"¿¿A quién piensas ofrecer esta ocasión en vez de ti??? ¿¿¿A Tomoyo??? ¿¿¿O piensas ofrecerte de nuevo??? ¡¡¡Avísame con tiempo para conseguirte un nuevo regalo de bodas!!!!"

-"¡¡Yo...!!" Pero fue interrumpida esta vez por Eriol.

-"¡Basta! Si siguen peleando, no llegaremos al acuerdo que habíamos planteado... La idea de Sakura no es tan mala... Un acuerdo estaría bien, podríamos decirle al rey que acompañe a Sakura en su viaje, al otro reino... para por lo menos conocer al enemigo..."

-"¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Otro bastardo se enamorará de ella!!!" Confesó. (¿Se dijo bastardo a sí mismo?)

-"Shaoran sé razonable..." Intentó mascullar su esposa.

-"¡No Kai-Tsé! ¡Terminaremos peor! Todos sabemos muy bien que la madre de Sakura no es de este mundo..." Dijo más calmado. "Es un hada... Las hadas son los únicos seres vivos, que tienen poderes mágicos... por lo tanto, hace que sea muy bella..." "Aquella belleza ancestral y mágica la heredó Sakura... Es una mezcla de sangre... Al igual que mi madre, por eso Sakura y yo tenemos telepatía..."

-"Si nuestro enemigo se entera de que Sakura y yo somos mitad hada... estaremos en peligro... Incluso, si nos ven... Por eso será mejor que Sakura no vaya al reino enemigo..." Concluyó.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shaoran..." Dijo una voz mística detrás de ellos...

Bueno, por lo menos había ganado ese punto... –Pensó Shaoran. Pero al darse vuelta se encontró nada menos y nada más que con...

_Continuará... _

&&&

Bueno, he cumplido. Estaba muy feliz cuando llegaron reviews de personas que me apoyaron y me siguen apoyando en mi fic "Ambiciones". Pero en el segundo episodio, ya no me escribieron. Estaba bastante triste. Creo que los defraudé. Sé que a muchos de nosotros no nos gustan las infidelidades.

He decidido hacerlo así, porque yo detesto, cuando se comete una infidelidad a la persona que amas... Pero Sakura y Shaoran NO aman a la pareja que tienen.

Espero que esa explicación haya cubierto a la duda de una linda personita que me dejó un mail, y que me dejó esa crítica.

¡¡Ah!! Lamento no haber podido, contestar a los reviews pero en verdad estaba bastante deprimida, y no tenía ánimos. Y el colegio día a día exige más de cada uno... Así que voy a contestar a los reviews que me dejaron... ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!!

**Aneth: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores. ¡Nos leemos! Ok?

**Kiana: **Un millón de gracias por tu apoyo, y de ahora en adelante, ya vienen mis vacaciones, voy a dejar listo todo, para publicar más rápido.

**AleChan: **Je, je... esta vez traté dejarlos menos picados. Incluso puse un lemoncito... Espero que me digas que tal te pareció.

**Cristal-dono: ** Me hiciste asustar un poco... pero después me tranquilicé y sonreí. Muchas gracias por apoyarme y espero que leas mi fic "Ambiciones".

**Ann-Qu: **¡Ah!! Claro, pero que ahora, se encuentre más claro de ver... y entender. Muchas gracias.

**Ciliegia: **Gracias por dejar un review. Sakura, en capítulo uno, sí cuenta sus errores. Espero que te hayan gustado los tres capítulos.

**Li-Saku-Chan: **¡¡Hola amiga!! Quiero que sepas que te agradezco un montón por apoyarme como siempre.

**Serena: **Muchísimas gracias por decir que te gustó, espero no haberte desilusionado.

**Blanca: **Gracias por apoyarme, de ahora en adelante trabajaré más duro para hacerlos lo más largos posibles.

**Trinity: **Gracias por apoyarme, ah y por cierto, ya solucioné ese problemita, ya sacaron ese fic de la página. Envié un correo a los administradores de esa web y pedí que certificaran las fechas... Y llegaron a la conclusión de que me habían copiado. Espero que te hayan gustado los capi.

**Sakura-Card-C: ** Hello!! Gracias por dejarme un review, y en serio lamento no poder quedarme mucho en el msn, pero tengo problemas con mi internet ya que es limitado. (En realidad, estoy castigada y me limitan la cuenta... Por eso, si me sobrepaso del precio normal... Me quitan el internet de por vida... a no ser de que yo quiera pagarlo... !!) ¡Nos vemos!!

**Nena05000: **Hola!! Gracias por dejarme un review, ya habrás visto que actualicé ambiciones... Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos! Tú me dejaste el review más largo que he recibido en to mi vida... ¡¡Oh my gosh!! Me demoré leyéndolo! Pero me encantó. Espero podamos ser amigas y recibir noticias de ti!!

**Sakura Ika: **Ohayo! Muchas gracias por decir que eres mi admiradora, me halagas. Espero ansiosa tu respuesta, nos vemos!

**Mafeh: **Hey! Hey! Gracias por leer ambiciones y esta historia. Adiós!

**Krlita: **Hola! Verás como esta historia no va a ser tan trágica después de todo.

**Ana: **Je, je, nunca esperé que alguien me dijera que el título es feo. A mí me pareció cute. En realidad pensaba ponerle de nombre "Imposible" pero me di cuenta que era muy patético. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Aleirbagpotter: ** Hola! Gracias por acordarte de mí. Me encanta que te haya encantado, espero que estos capis te hayan gustado.

**Yashi- Mgj: **Gracias! Eres muy generosa por dejarme reviews... solo espero no haberte defraudado. ¡Nos vemos!

**Yarumi-san: **Hola! Gracias por todo, y espero que me dejes tu opinión.

**Lian Lai: **Lamento no haber podido responder antes, pero ahora lo estoy haciendo para decirte que muchas gracias en general. Espero que te guste!

**Saku-696: **Hola! Pues por obvias razones, este fic sí tiene continuación. Muchas gracias y adiós.

**Cristal Fire y Deme la Nocturna!!: **Oh my gosh! Lo has hecho de nuevo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme tantos reviews??? Sé que eres tú!!! nos vemos en el cole!

**Julia Sakura: **Muchas gracias por todo Julia, nos vemos!

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me escribieron los mails y que las quiero un montón, igual que a los que me dejaron reviews. Espero que TODOS sin excepción me digan si les gustó o no.

Debo recibir mil reviews para que actualice!!!! ¡¡¡Muaja, ja!!! (risa maligna) No, mentira. (era broma). Nos vemos!! Ah, y para mi próxima actualización, tendré comp. Nueva!!! ¡¡Yupi!!!

Bechitos a todos!

Sakki Chan


	4. Tarde

&&&

¡Hola! Les he traído el tan ansiado nuevo capítulo… Espero que disfruten tanto como yo lo hago

Supongo que no tengo que advertir que esto tiene contenido… extremadamente lime, si te ofende esta clase de fanfic, por favor, lee algo MÁS-(Sé que estoy algo agresiva, y pendón pero hay una persona a la que NO voy a mencionar, me ha dejado un mail asqueroso…Ya lo borré)

Ah… y me inspiré en la canción de Ricardo Arjona… (Es por eso el título, ¡¡tienen que escucharla!! Me parece que es exactamente igual a mi historia)

En fin, ¡aquí vamos!

&&&

Capítulo anterior…

-"Si nuestro enemigo se entera de que Sakura y yo somos mitad hada... estaremos en peligro... Incluso, si nos ven... Por eso será mejor que Sakura no vaya al reino enemigo..." Concluyó.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shaoran..." Dijo una voz mística detrás de ellos...

Bueno, por lo menos había ganado ese punto... –Pensó Shaoran. Pero al darse vuelta se encontró nada menos y nada más que con...

&&&

Fanfic: "Mon amour impossible"

Capítulo 3: "Tarde"

Por Sakki Chan

Me levanté automáticamente, como si tuviera algún resorte…

-"¡Madre!" Exclamé y extendí mi mano para ofrecerle asistencia. Ella me sonrió suavemente y yo proseguí con mi comentario. Claro, obteniendo una interrupción por parte de Sakura.

-"Señora Li, es un placer volver a verla… Puedo apreciar que los años no han pasado por usted, sigue siendo tan bella como siempre" Sakura besó la mano de mi madre en señal de respeto. Mi madre sonrió hacia ella también pero más agradecidamente.

-"En tu caso Sakura, creo que el tiempo te ha favorecido… Incluso podría decir que has llamado la atención de muchos hombres… Eres hermosa, cariño"

Si la relación de mi madre y Sakura mejoraría, yo dejaría de ser el hijo, y ella tomaría mi lugar. Siempre se dicen cumplidos, y se tratan respetuosamente.

-"Lástima que no pueda decir eso de alguien más…" Me di cuenta de la absoluta indirecta de mi madre hacia Kai-Tsé. ¡Ay! ¿Jamás piensa cambiar? Kai posó su vista hacia abajo, y le dio miedo enfrentar la mirada de mi madre.

Sakura tenía una sonrisa malévola… Eso lo percibiría de aquí a un millón de kilómetros…

Para Ieran Li, la única a ser digna de mí, era Sakura. Incluso yo pienso lo mismo… Creo que es uno de los pocos puntos que comparto en común con ella.

-"Ejem, su majestad Li, es un placer volver a encontrarme con usted" ésa era Tomoyo.

-"Lo mismo digo Tomoyo… ¿Siendo tan inteligente eternamente querida?"

-"Eternamente" Respondió ella, sin dejar escapar una risita.

-"Joven Eriol… Supongo que sus poderes han crecido…" ¡Diablos! ¿Es que acaso mi madre tiene que alabar a todos menos a Kai- Tsé?

-"Sí su majestad… Mis poderes han incrementado… es encantador el poder verle de nuevo, si me permite cuestionarle… ¿Vino por la boda de Sakura con el extranjero?" Oh, la gran pregunta de oro.

-"Por supuesto… No puedo perderme la boda de una de mis niñas con el hombre más SABIO que tendré la oportunidad de conocer… ¿Verdad Xiaolang?" Xiaolang, Xiaolang, Xiaolang. Cuando estaba molesta me llamaba así. La ironía no se quedaba perezosa en la lengua de mi madre. Es costumbre.

-"Lo dudo madre, es un hombre por demás estúpido y encaprichado que solo busca su propio bienestar sexual" Ante mi respuesta pude ver los ojos atónitos de todos en la mesa. –"Aunque creo que no es tiempo de hablar de esto, ya que solo le concierne a Sakura… Por lo que íbamos diciendo, es demasiado riesgoso que alguno de nosotros, asista a una posible reunión… Tomoyo y Eriol son hadas… tú madre… Sakura y yo… tendremos que elaborar un mejor plan y creo que ahora no es tiempo ya que mañana tendremos un funeral…"

-"¡Basta Shaoran!" Vaya, ya me estaba preguntando cuándo hablaría. De ley que Sakura iba a explotar.

-"Lamento no poder decir nada bueno de tu 'futuro esposo'," Y me retiré. No soporto, ¡es que no lo soporto! ¿Cómo alguien como Sakura puede unirse a un ser como… como ¡ESO!?

Llegué pronto a mis aposentos. Me cambié de ropa, alistándome para dormir.

-"Shaoran… ¿Estás bien?" Miré a la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado. No la odiaba, no. Ella era solo una víctima mía y de Sakura.

Kai-Tsé fue el resultado de una extensa búsqueda en la familia real. Una mujer con linaje, pero su característica más importante es que ella una vez fue casada con alguien de mi familia. Alguien que falleció. Creo que un pariente lejano a la corona… Nunca quedó embarazada. Y nunca lo hará. Es estéril. No puede dejar herederos. ¡Eh! ¡Ese es mi punto!

Es por eso que creo que mi madre no la quiere, es por eso.

No puede dejar un heredero. TODO, absolutamente todo, lo tengo bajo mi control. Incluyendo las reacciones de mi madre.

Sé, que llegará un punto el que no soportará y pedirá asistencia a Sakura. Las leyes de hadas, no prohíbe la asistencia de países vecinos. Menos si son tan unidos como lo somos Asia del norte con la del Sur.

Conozco de antemano a mi madre, y pedirá que Sakura nos dé un heredero que tenga la misma línea de sangre que la mía.

Eso solo se permite entre alto linaje, cuando la esposa del país vecino ha sido declarada por un hechicero, en este caso Eriol, infértil. La esposa del país que brinda la asistencia, es entregada por el tiempo que es necesario hasta que el bebé nazca.

Solo la gran matriarca puede pedir este favor, mi madre. El tiempo límite que puede ser prestada la reina serían… ¿cinco meses? Sí. Un bebé mitad hada nace en cuatro meses, y un bebé completamente hada nace… ¿a los dos meses? Sí, si más bien recuerdo. El bebé permanece con el rey y la reina del país que pidió asistencia. (Uy, qué complicado…0-0 espero que hayan entendido)

-"Creo que estoy algo cansado Kai… lo mejor será que reposemos, mañana será un día largo" Con este comentario me di por vencido al sueño.

&&&

Dios… Juro que si pudiera matar a Shaoran, ya lo hubiera hecho hace… ¡¡Un millón de años!! ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto?? ¿Por qué?

Si odio a Shaoran… ¿Cómo lo puedo amar? Es difícil, muy difícil. Es demasiado celoso. Especialmente conmigo. Únicamente conmigo.

Alguien tocaba en la puerta…

Fui atender, miré y era ÉL.

&&&

Si pensaron que la persona que tocaba a mi puerta era Shaoran, se equivocaron. Era Él.

Mi futuro esposo. No puedo negar que es bastante apuesto, pero él no es a la persona que quiero para compartir el resto de mis días.

Es carismático y alegre. Me agrada… incluso, podría decir que es un gran personaje. Espero que sea tan buen amante como me ha demostrado hasta ahora. Solo nos hemos dado un par de besos apasionados… No podemos llegar a más.

Mi dignidad no me lo permite. La poca que me queda. Desde ya, lo estoy engañando con Shaoran. Y estoy engañando a Shaoran con él.

Parece que su deseo hacia mí se me ha contagiado un poco, de tal forma que ansío, en cierta y extraña manera, experimentar nuevas vivencias con él.

Aún así amo a Shaoran… ¡¡Aún así amo a Shaoran!!

Creo que este deseo hacia el extranjero cuyo nombre, es Thomas Wellington, (prefirió que lo llame Tom)… es un tipo de venganza hacia Shaoran.

Es absolutamente obvio. Sé cómo se siente… Porque yo misma lo viví en carne propia.

El día de su boda, fue el peor día de toda mi vida. Porque vi que él talvez era capaz de olvidarme…

Es una venganza atrasada que voy a culminar hasta el máximo. Me siento como una prostituta. Una simple mujer que se ha entregado fácilmente.

Pero el tiempo ya no se puede echar para atrás… No se puede. Mañana enfrentaré mi futuro, mi verdadero futuro.

&&&

Las flores estaban decoradas perfectamente, tan perfectamente. Todo era limpio, y los invitados ya estaban ubicados en su lugar en el gran santuario. La boda estaba a punto de finalizar, solo faltaba…

-"¿Jura nunca dejar de cuidarla y amarla, en salud o enfermedad, permitir que ella cumpla su cargo apropiadamente, para el bienestar de la comunidad? (N.A.: Ya sé que cambié esto, pero no podía decir "En la pobreza o en la riqueza" si son reyes…)

-"Sí acepto" el hombre de alrededor 25 años dijo sonriente. Sakura forzaba una sonrisa, ocultando una sonrisa malévola detrás de la falsa.

-"¿Y usted mi reina? Preguntó el ministro. Ella aclaró un poco su garganta, ya que las palabras parecieron trabarse en su lengua.

-"Sí, acepto"

La desilusión de sus actos la llevaron a cometer un grave error. Una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, ante la mirada atónita de todos los que podían verla con claridad.

Shaoran miró serio y tajante la situación. Sabía que ella también sufría con esto. Que la única manera era… que la única manera era dejarla en paz.

Dejarla libre al fin.

El padre de Sakura miró a su hija con gran pena en su interior. Esto no se suponía que debía ser así. Su hija merecía ser feliz. ¿Verdad?

-"Que los recién casados se besen"

Genial, su mano, estaba hiriendo contra el cetro. Su ceño estaba ajustado a más no poder. Miró directamente a Sakura, la cual pareció dudar por un momento.

Al fin y al cabo, ya se habían besado. Lo volvieron a hacer, mientras que toda la corte que fue invitada, gritaba y festejaba por la nueva unión.

Sakura estaba vestida con un traje blanco, con su corona de esmeraldas en su cabeza su cabello suelto, y con sandalias bajas, incrustadas con piedras preciosas. El vestido también, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura mientras que en su pecho, era decorado por más esmeraldas… Su maquillaje era un poco intenso.

Su pareja, estaba vestido en blanco también, ambos combinaban a la perfección. Lucían muy bien juntos. La familia de Tom, también estaban ahí, todos occidentales, encantados con la novia.

Por supuesto, la recepción de la boda se hizo en uno de los principales jardines de todo el reino. Sirvientes andaban en todas partes, atendiendo a los invitados.

Shaoran se encontraba dialogando con Eriol y tomoyo, mientras que Kai-Tsé fue a felicitar a Sakura.

-"Debe ser muy difícil para ti Shao…" el rey Li volteó a ver a Eriol, su amigo de la infancia.

-"No entiendo a qué te refieres Eriol" Trató de evadir la pregunta… o más bien, la afirmación.

-"No juegues a los tontos con nosotros Shaoran Li… Los conocemos a ti y a sakura desde que somos unos críos… Sabemos qué es lo que tienen… Que su amor es mucho más que el de simple amigos" Comentó Tomoyo algo enfadada.

-"Les pido que no se metan en esto, esta vez, es solo un problema que nos concierne a nosotros" Shaoran les dijo algo molesto, mientras dirigía su mirada a la joven oji- verde, que se encontraba algo alejada.

-"Cualquiera con ojos puede notarlo, Shaoran…" Eriol dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa.

-"Sakura se te escapará de las manos tarde o temprano" Era una verdad que se convertiría en realidad.

-"Basta por hoy… No quiero sermones hoy, no hoy…"

La música tocada por la banda, empezó a sonar con más fuerza… Era una melodía con tanta precisión, que jugaba a ser bailada por los novios.

Sakura y Tom estaban bailando, mientras reían un poco. Los espectadores miraban a la parejea.

Cuando al fin Sakura fue libre de su padre (después de haber bailado con Tom), fue en busca de Shaoran para pedirle que bailase con ella.

Él aceptó… ¿Cómo no?

La música era lenta y había varias parejas bailando, el ocaso ya se acercaba, pronto comenzaría a oscurecer. A penas saliera la luna ella tendría que marcharse a la noche de bodas… (N.A: Je, je… ¡Disfruto arruinar vidas!)

-"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó ella mientras se juntaban más por el ritmo lento de la música…

-"Como mierda" Lo que causó una pequeña risita por parte de ella.

-"¿te ríes? ¿Sabes lo difícil que me fue no golpear al sujeto?" Solo quería sentirla así, cercana a él.

-"Entonces qué harás cuando tenga mi primer hijo…" La cara de espanto fue adquirida por parte de él. Se separó un poco asustado.

-"Creo que no sabría qué hacer… Te raptaría y nos largaríamos de aquí de una vez por todas…" Le dijo con suavidad mientras respiraba el aroma de ella. Sakura solo sonrió un poco.

-"¿Me amas más que a tu posición y dinero Shaoran?"

-"Por supuesto…"

-"Entonces cállate y disfruta del momento… Mañana tienes que venir a mis aposentos…"

-"Pero cómo… tú ya no estás sola"

-"Encontrémonos en el jardín trasero, tú sabes dónde, a las doce de la noche" Él sonrió un poco y más como broma.

-"Creo que será imposible eso, Sakura"

-"¿Por qué?" Preguntó algo molesta, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-"Porque seguramente te tomará como juguete nuevo… Y no te va a soltar durante toda la noche… al menos yo haría eso"

-"Ya veremos… Ya veremos"

Continuará…

&&&

Notas de Autora:

Bueno, bueno. Aquí el tan anhelado capítulo de mon amour impossible.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review. De verdad aprecio mucho su actitud y su paciencia… Me he demorado un mes aproximadamente en actualizar. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado aunque particularmente lo encuentro aburrido. Por eso, actualizaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el siguiente capítulo, para que no se desilusionen. ¡El capítulo siguiente está buenísimo! (¡Qué modestia!)

Ahora agradeceré a todos, sin excepción.

**_- - - - - -: _**Quién sea que eres, te agradezco mucho por dejar un review. Tus deseos fueron cumplidos, pronto actualizaré con un capítulo ardiente!

**_Melissa Higurashi: _** Bueno, vale… Ya no me atraso! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**_Lesie-radcliffe: _**Gracias a ti también por dejar un review! Espero que éste y el capítulo que vienen te gusten… (Pero no he dejado adelanto!)

**_Angelyanu: _**Te agradezco por haber dejado un review. Espero que continúes leyendo el fic.

**_Aneth: _**Muchísimas gracias por el mail y por el review. Me agradó mucho que me hayas escrito. Ah! Y a ti también te deseo unas felices fiestas… (Aunque bastante atrasada) Un besito.

**_Nena05000: _**Supongo que desde ahora somos amigas, y espero que te hayas recuperado de la garganta… (teniendo en cuenta que no publicado desde un mes) Y espero que ya hayas salido de vacaciones igual que yo!! Ahora podemos comunicarnos… Aunque no sé tu e-mail… en el review anterior borró tu e-mail. Lo único que tengo es nena050...? No sé si eres de yahoo o talvez de Hotmail… o de algún otro correo.

Esperando saber de ti muy pronto, (lee mi nuevo fanfic… espero saber tu opinión sobre él, amiga!) Nos leemos!

**_Aleirbagpotter: _**Hola! Creo ke ya expliké algo de las hadas… Nos leemos!

**_Yashi-mgj: _**Holitas! Gracias por haberte acordado de mí! Espero ansiosa tu opinión sobre este capi aunque es algo aburridísimo… y sobre mi nuevo fanfic!

Y eso fue todo!

Millón de gracias… De verdad aprecio su apoyo!

Nos vemos

Sakki Chan

Bechos


	5. Adiós

Notas previas:

(Sakki en este momento se está sacando el reloj, remangando su blusa, acomodando sus lentes (aunque no quiera admitirlo, los tengo que usar… v, v pero ¡¡NO parezco NERD!) Ata su cabello en una coleta alta, se saca sus pendientes, bebe un vaso de agua, hace sonar sus nudillos, se estira, hacer ejercicios de calentamiento, se seca el sudor y...)

¡Ya estoy lista! Imaginen, hoy 5 de abril, voy a escribir el cuarto capítulo de Mon amour impossible. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me he demorado, demasiado y me disculpo. Pienso hacer este capítulo tan largo como me sea posible. Sé que estoy algo adelantada con las fechas de mi biografía, pero ésas son fechas referenciales y límites… si me demoro más de esa fecha… me castigo a mí misma. U.U Medidas desesperadas… en fin, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que siempre me brindan y si hay alguna falta ortográfica… pues no me culpen ahora voy a entrar a clases, y no me queda tiempo ni para respirar. Si no hubiera sido por la muerte del santo Papa, (que en paz descanse); estuviera en clases, estoy en un colegio algo religioso, dominado por la religión católica…y están guardando el luto. De todos modos ingreso el jueves… así que mis actualizaciones se verán un poco afectadas. Eso es todo lo que quería decir, y si me has escrito un review, te contestaré en la parte de abajo.

_Mon amour impossible_

"Adiós: Algo que nunca debió suceder"

Por Sakki

SSS

Se sentó lentamente en su cama nupcial y suspiró con pesadez. Se quitó los adornos que pendían en su cabello y se miró en un espejo algo lejano de ese lecho que ahora compartiría con otra persona. Se arrepentía de todas sus acciones, de todos sus malos actos… y más que nada se arrepentía de haberse casado con un hombre al que no amaba.

Y también se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Shaoran de salir huyendo del lugar para siempre.

Se abrió la puerta, y a su paso ingresó su esposo. Lo miró con algo de culpabilidad… Hoy sería el encuentro de ella con su amante. Sonrió un poco, mientras alcanzaba un cepillo para frotarlo con toda la prosa posible en sus cabellos.

-"Sakura, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó él mientras se quitaba la capucha de sus espaldas. Ella asintió silenciosa, y no pronunció ninguna palabra durante varios minutos.

-"Estás algo callada desde la cena de hoy," Habían cenado en compañía de la matriarca Li, toda la familia real Li y finalmente sus padres y los padres de Tom.

-"Creo que la comida no fue de mi agrado, Tom," Dijo para callarlo de una buena vez por todas. Pero no funcionó.

-"¿Quieres algo, algún analgésico?" se expresó un tono original de preocupación en las cuerdas vocales de su marido. A ella se le escapó una risita cómplice.

-"Tonto, las hadas no toman analgésicos," Y su expresión seria volvió a su rostro.

-"¿Entonces?" Dijo sugestivamente, mientras intentaba acercársele. Ella borró su amarga sonrisa.

-"Entonces tengo que dormir mucho, sin tener _nada_ de acción," Ayer había sido una experiencia algo extraña a lo acostumbrado por ella. No lo había disfrutado, y no podía parar de pensar en Shaoran. Y estaba dispuesta a evitar que ese suceso volviera a repetirse.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comparar a Shaoran con otros hombres, pero ahora lo podía hacer gracias a esa horrible noche.

No se comparaba con nada. ¿Sería porque no lo amaba?

Lució algo molesto, pero luego comenzó a desvestirse, y quedarse dormido en una bata. Sakura esperó pacientemente, hasta que lo vio totalmente inmovilizado por el sueño. Se levantó sigilosamente de la cama, y se volvió a colocar el vestido y demás prendas que había dejado a la mano. Una vez estuvo lista, echó un vistazo hacia el espejo, y cuando le agradó su imagen, miró una vez más a su marido.

Y con eso se retiró.

El reloj en la sala principal marcaba las doce y diez minutos. Bajó las escaleras con total suspicacia. No había nadie vigilando a esa hora. Salió por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín. Y ahí estaba.

A luna era una gran compañera cuando de amantes se trataba. Si tan solo esta historia tuviera distinto final…

SSS

-"¡Llegas tarde!" Dijo como un reproche… que terminó en un beso. Sakura corrió hacia él, tumbándolo consigo. El beso comenzó algo salvaje, y terminó en un simple roce de labios.

Y el hecho más perturbador sucedería.

Ambos se mirarían. Directamente a los ojos. Y no existiría nadie ni nada que los separara. Sakura miró atentamente a las hermosas piletas ambarinas que se enfrentaban a sus gemas esmeraldinas.

Las respiraciones eran entrecortadas y costaba trabajo el poder respirar. Si tan solo… no estarían casados…

-"Perdón… pero Tom no se duerme con facilidad," Dijo con resignación. Shaoran sonrió un poco para sí.

-"Ese tonto, no sabe que tiene cuernos más grandes que un venado…" Dijo sonriendo malignamente, mientras la acercaba más y la presionaba contra su pecho. Acariciando sus cabellos sedosos, se sumergió en el sueño de estar así, con ella por siempre. Solo los dos.

-"Shaoran…" Dijo en un suspiro mientras lo miraba. Al notar que éste no le prestaba atención alguna a sus palabras, se levantó. Lo miró profundamente, y por un segundo, quiso que todos sus deseos se volvieran realidad. Se volvieran realidad.

Lo besó suavemente mientras intentaba controlar los impulsos que la guiaban a más.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, porque ya se veía rodeada por los besos del hombre. Se miraron una vez más sin pedir nada a cambio más que su compañía.

-"Te amo tanto, Sakura" Dijo en un momento de locura y desenfreno en donde sus pensamientos flotaron y se dejaron llevar. Sakura abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, pero luego un sentimiento de ternura le envolvió el corazón, y sonrió.

-"Yo también te amo, Shaoran…" La abrazó como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás pero algo en su interior le indicaba lo contrario.

Cuando eran niños, solían odiarse a más no poder, se detestaban, se aborrecían y se despreciaban. Pero al paso del tiempo los sentimientos se afloraron muy lentamente en el interior de ambos, de sus corazones y fue cuando realizaron que se amaban, a pesar de nunca haberse confesado sus sentimientos.

¿Te has puesto a pensar, si alguna vez en tu vida… hubieses podido detener el tiempo…? ¿Qué momento especial escogerías?

Éstos eran simples tiempos medievales si se encontraba la duda de que ambos traicionaban a su patria, a su linaje, y a su esposa-o. Sería catastrófico para todo el continente en general, y afectaría la vida de ambos en giro de 180º. Sakura sabía el precio de estar con su amado, pero eso ya no le afectaba más. Su corazón dolía y se estrechaba cada vez que lo veía aparentar felicidad a lado de su esposa, pero eso era una mera carátula de presentación hacia las demás personas.

Justamente lo que ella hacía.

Ya no le dolía el saber de tener que compartirlo… ya no… porque eran en estos segundos junto a él, en el que se percataba de su amor. Un amor obsesivo, que la llevaría a la discordia entre su mente y sus sentimientos.

No era lo correcto. No lo era. Pero… una persona no puede hacer lo correcto todo el tiempo ¿verdad? Sino, el mundo no sería así de vano, así de sucio, como en ocasiones lo era, a causa de las malas acciones de las personas.

Si tan solo los sentimientos de las personas se revelaran… si no hubiera malos sentimientos todo sería muy distinto. Muy distinto.

Shaoran por su parte, no pensaba en nada que no fuera en ella. Y a decir verdad, ésa se había convertido en su principal actividad diaria y cotidiana.

Si no la hubiera conocido, todo estaría bien. Y al mismo tiempo, mal- todo mal. Todo iría mal en su vida, en una extraña e inexplorada sensación que sería desconocida e inconsciente, muy diferente.

Pero la moral en las personas afecta demasiado la consecuencia de las cosas… demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

No se sentía bien. Simplemente no se sentía bien… no se sentía bien.

Sakura se separó abruptamente de las caricias que Shaoran le ofrecía. Ahora que lo tenía todo, que podía ser feliz aunque fuera a escondidas, lo rechazaba. Rechazaba esa felicidad, porque su maldita moral se entrometía, y sus principios iban en contra a todo lo que le hubieran enseñado durante esos años de intensa tutoría.

Shaoran suspiró, y su semblante también estaba afectado, bastante, e incluso su ceño había perdido su característica fuerza y sus expresiones se ablandaron.

-"Lo lamento, Shaoran" No era por amor a ese hombre que ahora era su esposo. No, todo el contrario. Quería borrar esa historia, en la que ella era infeliz, quería que quedara inconcluso, quería desconocerse a sí misma, quería por alguna vez en su vida, saber qué hacer o qué no.

Pero la situación actual, estaba presente en las que no se debían hacer.

Se levantó del pasto, escurrió una lagrimilla que amenazaba con escaparse, miró por última vez a ese rostro que tanto amaba, y que por él, sacrificaría hasta su propia vida.

Y salió del lugar, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Algunos sacrificios eran absolutos y necesarios. Porque no se puede llegar al éxito sin hacer los sacrificios necesarios, no se podía.

Shaoran sintió la impotencia de manejar su destino, como él quisiese. Y así fue un adiós, que talvez nunca volvería a decir "hola". Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, y las piernas le temblaron escasamente.

Ése era el adiós para algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. No.

Pero el error ya estaba hecho. La tentación ya estaba cumplida. La redención estaba lejana. El amor estaba en sus corazones. Y el adiós estaba plasmado en las páginas de sus vidas.

Pero el dolor no estaba presente en este momento… porque no se rendiría… no lo haría.

_**Finito. Fin… ¿Se acabó? Nope. Continúa. **_

Notas pequeñas de autora: Bueno, bueno… saluditos a todos, espero que les haya gustado… sé que algunos de ustedes, especialmente los seguidores a mis fics estarán diciendo… ¿Qué le pasa a Sakki que solo daña al SS? ¿Está loca? Nope. No estoy loca y no me ha sucedido nada, aún y gracias a Dios. Pero supongamos que para esta época del año, (mi cumpleaños) me pongo algo rara… no sé por qué. Ah, en otro aviso, NO pienso actualizar Ambiciones si no llego a los 300 reviews! Ya tengo el capi en la mitad, pero no voy a actualizar hasta que los tenga! Es solo un aviso, quiero llegar a los trescientos, es muy importante para mí. Sería uno de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños que jamás haya tenido!

_**Contestación a los reviews: **_

Kote otaku: Gracias por el review, C ya!

Mafeh: Hola! Bueno, espero que tengas Internet prontito! Gracias por acordarte de mí, y Ambiciones ya fue actualizado el 29 de marzo. Gracias y besitos.

Varina-saku: Gracias por tus dulces comentarios, espero que te haya gustado. Besitos.

Saku-Cerezo4: Gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

Sakura-moon84: Thanks por tu apoyo! C ya!

Rvzla: Gracias, ¿Cómo estoy de humor hoy? Bueno, estoy normal, me dule un poquito la cabeza, pero estoy bien, aunque parece todo lo contrario por este capi triste… besitos para ti.

: Hola! Ja, ja, ja. Me haces reír con tu nick. Gracias por el review, y por supuesto que voy a continuar con la historia.

Melissa Higurashi: Hoe, disculpa que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero no pienso cambiarlos. Este fic ya estaba modificado para ser así, en todo caso, disculpa la molestia. Bueno, en cuestión al más ss, supongo que sí… y no hice lemon esta vez, no sé, no estaba de ánimos, ¿me comprendes? Besitos para vos.

Serenity-princess: Hola, y gracias por haber leído la historia, nos vemos, Sakki.

HanaKT: Gracias, y puedes pasar a ver mi bio para las demás actualizaciones. Chaíto.

Nena05000: Gracias, besitos para ti por tu review, y por todo tu apoyo. Lamento no poder contestar nada más, porque horita no tengo tiempo, espero saber de ti muy pronto y si te gustó el capítulo.

Aleirbagpotter: je, je gracias por tu review! Besitos, atte. Sakki

Anaí : Gracias por tus comentarios, besos y muchos saludos para ti.

Aneth: Hoe! AMIGA! Gracias, pero esto no es lo quería decirte! Espero que lo leas y no estés molesta conmigo! HA SIDO UN MALENTENDIDO! Yo no me refería a ti, en cuanto al comentario que escribí en "bajo contrato". ¡¡NO! No eras tú, lo que sucede, es que ese día estaba muy cansada, y el Internet tenía mala conexión por las líneas congestionadas… y no tuve tiempo de bajar todas las páginas de reviews, por eso no te contesté, y no había leído tu review… hasta que después me escribiste un nuevo review… pidiéndome disculpas. Lo que sucede es que hay personas que me escriben cosas no tan agradables a mis correos, y… pues… quería que se detuvieran, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, ya que tú eres una de las principales personas que me apoya… además, era una broma, y yo suelo bromear mucho, también. No hay NADA de qué disculparse! Es más yo quisiera disculparme, por todo el malentendido. Si no estás enojada, espero que hayas leído esto.

Waterlily lozania: Hola, y muchísimas gracias por esa "porra" de aliento, je, je.


End file.
